1. IIA. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or in any foreign country.
2. IIB. Field of Invention
This invention relates to land vehicle carriers, and more particularly to a motorcycle trailer having a single elongate beam for carriage of an upright motorcycle thereon.